The present invention relates to a process of cleaning carpets and other large fabric coverings with a product dispensed from a device.
Trigger spray devices are known for the purposes of domestic cleaning, for example for cleaning hard surfaces such as windows, baths and ovens, as well as for spot cleaning of floor coverings such as carpets. Most trigger spray devices which are commercially available are manually activated, that is to say that the devices comprise a trigger which is activated by hand by the consumer. Most commonly this manual activation generates liquid pressure in a chamber by means of a positive deplacement pump by means of a positive deplacement pump which in turn drives the liquid from the chamber usually through a dispensing nozzle. Many dispensing patterns are possible, but a conical spray is the most common.
Large surfaces, such as carpets and other floor coverings are, however, difficult to treat with a hand activated trigger spray device. The large surface area demands repeated manual activation of the device many times. This is laborious, and usually results in an uneven application of product over the whole of the surface.
An electrically activated sprayer is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,250, issued on Nov. 23, 1976, however there is no suggestion that this sprayer could be used for the purpose of cleaning surfaces such as carpets. Furthermore while this sprayer could take some of the laborious work out of the task when compared to manually activated trigger sprayers, it still does not fully address the problem of uneven application of product over the whole surface of the carpet or floor covering.
An extended arm is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,116, issued on Sep. 9, 1975. This device is taught principally for use with the application of insecticides.
The object of the present invention is to provide a process of cleaning carpets and other large fabric coverings with a product dispensed from a device, said device comprising a reservoir designed so that it is possible to change the product used with the same appliance, i.e. allows the consumer to use several products with the same appliancexe2x80x94for example by using a carpet cleaning kit with one device for dispensing a product and several reservoirs containing different productsxe2x80x94.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a process of cleaning carpets and the like with a product dispensed from a device, said device comprising a reservoir that avoids the consumers putting the wrong product in the appliance, so as to avoid human safety and/or surface safety issues.
The present invention is directed to a process of cleaning carpets and other large fabric coverings with a product dispensed from a device, said device comprising a reservoir for said product, means for dispensing said product, a spray arm and at least one dispensing opening, the process being wherein the reservoir is a removable non-refillable cartridge. Preferably, said at least one reservoir comprises at least one compartment.